Dragon Hoard
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: In search for truth and knowledge, a scholar finds herself captive of a Ryujin – dragon lord – that may be as old as time itself. Inspired by LOTR.


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

 **Dragon Hoard**

* * *

Wander not traveller into the lands of the beast,

Where lies a slumbering lord of fires and alluring riches.

Turn around traveller, back to whence you came,

Or you may never again see the light of day again.

* * *

It was terribly cold.

"I-Into _fyre_ ," she whispered to her frozen hands, teeth chattering. Pins and needles travelled down her arms, a sudden warmth pulsed through her veins as if someone had injected her with molten lava. Flickering dimly at first, a small spark of crimson started to form at the tips of her fingers, growing steadily brighter and warmer as she concentrated on her hands. Soon enough, a miniature sized hearth stood on the flat planes of her palms, giving her the warmth and the light that she sorely missed.

She did not normally used her pyrokinesis, in fear of discovery by the common folk who were known to be vicious towards elemental mages, but trapped and hidden well inside this dark cave shivering violently from the cold draft, she decided that – if she wanted to live a little longer – she could spare a little magic to survive.

Letting her tiny flames wrapped around her, careful to concentrate not to accidently burn the clothes she was wearing – unfortunately it had happened before and she absolutely did _not_ want a repeat experience – she curiously eyed the stone structure around her.

Before she had unwittingly trapped herself, she recalled what she was told by the kind fisherman – who went by the name Isogai – that had lived near the small boating community near the base of the mountain. Apparently, according to him, these hollowed tunnels were built by the ancient race of draconian dwarves' centuries ago, which also lead to their precious city – rumoured to have been built out of pure gold – that lies directly within the Kodokuna Yama – the lonely mountain.

As she examined an interesting stone carving, she remembered the grave expression that had stolen over his features when she enquired about scaling the great mountain to do some research on the ancient ruins.

"I would advise you against taking such risks. The mountains itself is treacherous with its sly pitfalls and twisting landscape, only a skilled and experienced climber could hope to safely navigate through its traps. But I see that this does not deter at all?" he had said with a small smile, which was quickly extinguished as he continued. "But there are other reasons why no one would dare venture into the mountain, even though fabulous prizes lay within it."

"F-Fabulous prizes? Do you perhaps mean g-gold?"

"I suppose so. Piles upon piles of riches that can fill an entire cavern, bright and shiny enough to rival the Sun itself. Or, so I was told."

"And the d-dwarves just left it there?"

His face darkened. "If they had a choice, they would have not," he told her. "They were forced to evacuate and abandon their city or risk being scorched to death by the fire-breather, a Ryujin that was said to be the last of its clan."

"R-Ryujin?" she breathed, eyes gleaming with unrestrained interest. "D-Does it still lie within this very mountain?"

She had steadfastly ignored the long searching look he gave her, the way his mouth twisted into a small frown that did not suit his handsome face. Adjusting his straw hat, he let out a heavy sigh that should have belonged to someone who was fifty years older than him.

"For generations," he finally said, a sudden bitter undertone shadowing his next few words. "We have been heavily warned against venturing into the mountain, for fear of waking the Ryujin. Even though we knew that the riches that we could gain could help us out of our poverty, we dare not risk incurring its legendary wrath."

He then levelled her with a heavy stare. "My people thus far have lived peaceful albeit frugal lives by heading the cautious warnings of our elders. The Ryujin, whether a mere tale or of living flesh, we have learned to coexist with knowledge of its existence. We have survived thus far because we are not foolish to try our luck at stealing the dwarves' forgotten gold," he said.

Feeling that she was strong enough to stand, Manami slowly got up while using the walls for support.

She was careful not to extinguish the twin flames in her hands as it would be mightily difficult for her to attempt conjuring fire again as it takes too much of her concentration and energy for her to do it. Elemental fire was not her forte as was expected since her one of her primary elemental powers were derived from water, its natural enemy.

Focusing on the slim, red flames in her hands she imagined it to be brighter, bright enough to shine away the darkness that lies ahead of her. Taking a deep breath, she whispered " _I_ - _Illuminus_."

Like as if a light bulb was suddenly switched on, the tunnel brightened significantly. She closed her eyes momentarily, blinking rapidly to help her eyes adjust faster to the sudden change in lighting. When she could see clearly again, she cautiously settled down on following the only path available to her. The yawning cavern looked to be ever stretching and never-ending, and she sighed as she readied herself for a long journey before she may even see a glimpse of day again.

Or, perhaps she may first wander into the lair of the Ryujin.

"I shall ask you a question as I had asked those who had come to this very mountain before you in hopes of false glory," Isogai had said as she turned to leave, his mouth slashed into a serious line. She paused to listen.

She was not seeking for glory.

"What are your plans, traveller?"

She was hardly interested in the gold.

The concealed mark on her arm tingled.

There is only one thing she always wanted.

"I-I have no intention of bringing harm to your village, Isogai-san," she said demurely, a small smile curling at her lips. "I just want to know its secrets."

* * *

Such slippery, shiny gold coins that I have,

Mountains of glittering riches all to myself,

This precious hoard of treasures is **mine** to keep,

So, dear wandering thief lurking in my caves,

I _dare_ you to try and touch my gold.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 ** **A/N:**** In my defence, Lord of the Rings (LOTR) inspired a lot of people and it also provides the perfect set up for my Karmanami goodness.


End file.
